The present invention relates to an improved pad structure of swimming glasses and, more particularly, to a waterproof device worn when swimming to avoid discomfort of eyes.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a pair of swimming glasses in the prior art comprise two lenses 50 made by extrusion of hard and transparent material. The adjacent sides of the two lenses 50 extend to form two lock rings 51, and the left and right sides thereof also extend to form two lock rings 51a, respectively. A joining ring 52 is disposed between the two lenses 50. The joining ring 52 can connect the two lock rings 51 so that the two lenses 50 can be joined together. A plurality of flanges 52a are disposed at inner sides of two ends of the joining ring 52. The flanges 52a can be locked with the lock rings 51 to adjust the distance between the two lenses 50. The two lock rings 51a at the left and right sides of the two lenses 50 are connected by a head band 53. The inner side of the lens 50 forms a ring face 50a. The ring face 50a at the inner side of the lens 50 joins a pad 54. A groove 54a is formed in the midst of the pad 54. The outer edge of the groove 54a also has a ring face 55.
Please also refer to FIGS. 1 to 3, when the swimming glasses are worn, the head band 53 of the swimming glasses is sleeved on the head and fixed, the two lenses 50 made by extrusion of hard and transparent material are then adjusted and fixed on the skins of eye sockets, and the ring faces 55 of the pads 54 contact tightly with the skins of eye sockets, thereby letting the swimming glasses achieve airtight effect.
However, when the swimming glasses are worn, it is necessary to pull the head band 53 to the head and fix it and let the ring faces 55 of the pads 54 contact tightly with the skins of eye sockets. For comfort of wearing, the pad 54 is made of soft material. Because the material of the groove 54a is also soft material, and the soft material near the eye socket is very thin, the groove 54a easily shrinks and the material easily deforms when overly used, hence losing the airtight effect.
Moreover, because of shrinkage and deformation of the groove 54a, the position of the swimming glasses will be too near the face so that the nose bridge of the user will contact with the hard joining ring 52 of the swimming glasses, resulting in discomfort or even abrasion of the skin of the nose bridge.
When the user swims, the water pressure will press the swimming glasses to shrink the grooves 54a, resulting in bad circulation of blood. Therefore, the swimming glasses cannot be worn for a long time. Moreover, when the swimming glasses are taken off, pressed marks will be generated on the face because of bad circulation of blood.
Therefore, the above pad structure of swimming glasses has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical wearing or use. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved pad structure of swimming glasses capable of effectively increasing the resiliency of swimming glasses and enhancing the comfort of wearing.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide an improved pad structure of swimming glasses so that pressed marks generated on the skins of eye sockets because of bad circulation of blood can be avoided.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pad structure of swimming glasses, wherein a plurality of enhancement structures are added and alternately disposed between the inner and outer side faces of die pad to alleviate the position of the swimming glasses and to prevent the abrasion of the skin of the nose bridge because of the contact of the nose bridge with the hard joining ring of the swimming glasses.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: